ozriusfandomcom-20200223-history
Universal Function
Prologue: At its fundamental level, the small universe Ozrius resides within functions similarly to a videogame or computer program. The universe can be manipulated at three different levels. # The first level where the person manipulates the base code of the universe. # The second level where person manipulates attributes, bonds, capacity, etc. # The third level where the person interacts with the world through physics or magic. Attributes & Bonds Basics: All things on the fundamental level are simply a blank slate called a base with a multitude of attributes bonded to it. Attributes: Attributes are what everything is made of and allows them to exist within either the physical or spiritual plain. Note: There are eight main types of attributes which are parallel to the eight forms of magic. Bonds: Bonds are what attach things to each other and all things have them. They dictate what things interact and how they do it. Bonds do not have a potential or limit stat associated with them and always function through absolute data rather than relative. This means that the data held within a bond cannot be rearranged to another bond simply because they are both passive or active, they need to be the same exact type for rearrangement to be possible. Absolute vs Relative: Attributes can be separated between absolute & relative. An attribute categorized under relative can be measured with the power/intensity sub-attributes and have a specific potential/limit. An attribute categorized under absolute cannot be measured under either of those and simply has data. An example of an absolute attribute would be location, which simply uses coordinates. Active vs Passive: Active attributes are those which are 'off' or dormant by default and need to be activated to physically manifest. Passive attributes are those which are 'on' by default and so are always manifested. Although there are instances of passive attributes which are 'off' by default, like inactive genes. * Power / Potential / Progression + Prostration: Attributes which are both relative and active are measured with power, and kept in check with a specific potential. Progression determines the rate at which the attribute increases in power in proportion to how much effort is put in, as well as the rate at which it will atrophy. Prostration determines the power of the attribute in relation to being overworked as well as the time for recovery. An example of a relative-active attribute would be speed or strength. * Intensity / Inhibition / Impetus: Attributes which are both relative and passive are measured with intensity, and kept in check with a specific Inhibition. Impetus determines the rate at which the attribute will increase in intensity over time. An example of a relative-passive attribute would be height. Note: It is impossible for an attribute to have negative power/intensity or potential/limit. If a person tried to accomplish this, an error would occur and it would automatically reset to zero. Note: Progressions/impetuses of one attribute are able to be linked to other attributes (like age) which determines how the rate changes based on the other attribute. Link Binding Attributes: Note: These act simultaneously as a bond and an attribute. An LB Attribute is one which is shared between two separate targets, with both of them having a degree of influence over the attribute. The way it functions is that these types of attributes are made of two nodes which are linked / bound to each other. Sometimes both nodes are of equal influence, and sometimes one is greater than the other. The greater of the two nodes will allow the thing which owns that greater node more influence over the attribute. Emotions: Category: Active * Aimed * Aimless Ownership: Category: Passive Permission: Category: Passive * Basic Permission * Blacklisting * Whitelisting Capacity: Basics: Capacity is essentially the concept of storage itself. All things have capacity to them which is used to store any and all attributes, their sub-attributes and all data they contain currently has as well as might gain. There is no thing such as limitless capacity though, and if a thing's capacity is full it will no longer be able to store more attributes, data, or any other abstract concepts. Energy of the type parallel to a specific capacity can be used to increase that specific type of capacity though. Note: There are eight types of capacity, parallel to the eight types of magic. Things which have zero capacital space of a certain type will have all attributes associated with that capacity type be forcibly turned dormant. For example would be if a person was reduced to having zero mental capacity; at that point they would essentially be brain dead. For an example on a smaller scale, if the specific attribute: "Relative Speed" is turned dormant, than that thing will be frozen in place and completely unable to move. As for things which have zero capacital space in all types, that thing will essentially cease to exist on the physical or spiritual plain. Instead it will be reduced to a jumbled blob of information and attributes floating in the universal plain which runs parallel to both of the others. Modification: It is possible to manipulate and modify attributes when a person is interacting with the universe on the second level. Data Rearrangement: The Stats: Power & Intensity both function on percentage in where 100% means the attribute has reached its full potential/limit and cannot grow any further naturally. These stats can be changed through addition and subtraction. If one attribute has 1% subtracted from it, another attribute can have that 1% added to it. The Stats: Potential & Limit both function on proportions and can be changed through multiplication and division. If one potential/limit is divided in half, another can then be doubled. Only attributes with the same type of measurement can have their data switched around, so only active attributes can interact with each other, and the same goes for passive attributes. Note: Data rearrangement of power & intensity can be done through the addition/subtraction of percentages when within the same object/person, but when between two different targets will behave as absolute data. Data rearrangement behavior of potential & limit do not change when the interaction is between two separate targets. Tiers: There are also tiers to attributes. Attributes of a higher tier act as sub-attributes to one of the lower tiers. Only Attributes of the same tier can directly interact with percentage rearrangement. When one tier's percentage is changed, this effects ever single other attribute it is attached to, whether they are at a higher or lower tier than it. When a lower tier attribute changes, the higher tier sub-attributes get that same percentage added or subtracted to all of them. When a higher tier sub-attribute changes, the lower attribute gets the percentage added/subtracted dived by how many other sub-attributes of the same tier are directly attached to the lower tier attribute. For Example: Overall Strength would be a Base attribute, or Tier 0. Then there would be Tier 1 sub-attributes attached to Overall Strength, like Leg Strength, Arm Strength, Torso Strength. So if Leg strength was increased 9% then Overall Strength would increase by 3%. If Overall strength was increased by 9% both Leg Strength, Arm Strength, and Torso Strength would increase 9%. Activation & Deactivation: Attributes & Bonds can both be activated or deactivated if a person is able to interact with the universe on the second level. Many objects, and virtually all living things have deactivated attributes by default. These act as dormant genes. It is rarer to find naturally inactive bonds within inorganic objects in comparison to plants, animals, etc, but it is possible. When an attribute or bond is inactive, it will not be manifested and will not effect the object or person it is a part of. Note: If a person desires to activate a currently inactive attribute or bond, depending on which other attributes are already active, the person might need to deactivate one or more of those so that they do not contradict each other and cause an error. Records Within All Things Universal Memory: All things with the Universe that Ozrius resides within have a built in memory. This records all the events that each object or person goes through throughout its existence. These memories are stored within the universal capacity of each object / person as data. For people who can interact with the universe at the second level, they would be able to tap into the memories. If an object is changed in such a way as to be separated into two or more pieces, these new pieces will then be treated as individual objects but will each have a copy of the previous object's universal memory still stored within them. Genetic Memory: For living things, learned behavior, knowledge and even memories can be copied and turned into subconscious knowledge / behavior for that living thing's offspring. This data would usually be equivalent to instincts. Though for this to happen the data much be thoroughly ingrained within the parent to warrant that data to be passed on. So only especially strong memories or knowledge that experiences heavy / repeated use throughout that things life are copied for offspring; even if these conditions are met, the knowledge will be almost inaccessible by the offspring. Because of this, it usually takes many generations for subconscious instincts to be fully formed. Spiritual Memory: For all living things which posses sapience, they have a soul. Unlike on earth, in which memories are formed and stored within the brain, within Ozrius the brains simply acts as a way for the soul to connect to the physical plane. If the brain is damaged, the person will lose cognitive functions, but none of this will have any direct affect on the soul. Within Ozrius memories are actually stored within the soul, along with any and all other knowledge that person acquires. Within Ozrius, when parts of the brain which would store memories, instead it simply hinders the brain's ability to access those memories which are stored within the soul. After a sapient being dies, it's soul goes on to become a shadow (a type of minor god representing a mortal individual). During this phase of the soul's growth towards becoming a full fledged spirit, it is attached to a living mortal, and is meant to protect & guide it through life. Shadows do not have access to the memories it gained during its previous life but do keep still have their other knowledge as subconscious instinct. After a shadow's host dies the shadow moves on to its next stage.